1. Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an information processing system with workstations and printers interconnected by a network, and more specifically to a user interface for the communication process between a workstation and the printers, whereby the status of the print jobs can be monitored.
2. Description of Related Art
A user can obtain the status of print jobs in a conventional information processing system by inspecting the print queue. For this purpose, the printer application has to be called up and this then displays the complete queue of print jobs still waiting. This is inconvenient if a user wishes to be permanently informed of the state of his print jobs, while he is occupied with other work at his workstation.
It is therefore desirable to offer a mechanism whereby a user can obtain adequate information concerning the status of his print jobs at his workstation screen, without other work being interfered with. It is also desirable for the status information to be displayed in compact form.